Can We Be Get Together Again? わたしたちはあのトキ一緒に成増か?
by ShiroiAn
Summary: Janji kita dulu, janji jika kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat. Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi dan bisa bersama seperti waktu itu? AU/OC/OOC dll. mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, and maybe Humor.

Warn: OC, OOC, (maybe) AU, EYD, Typo, Humor gagal, and many more.

Pair: Akashi S. x Reader's x OC (Yasuhisa Kazuto)

.

.

Summary: Janji kita dulu, janji jika kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat. Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi dan bisa bersama seperti waktu itu?

.

.

10 years ago...

"Ne ne, apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" Tanya gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kita buat perjanjian." Jawab anak laki laki dengan usia yang sama.

"Janji? Janji seperti apa?"

"Aku mempunyai dua pasang liontin, aku memegang bentuk lingkaran yang berlubang berbentuk nada, dan kau yang memegang bentuk nada ini, maka jika disatukan akan menjadi utuh seperti ini." Jelasnya dengan memegang sepasang liontin yang masih utuh, dan memberikan gadis itu salah satu pasang berbentuk nada.

"Baiklah, sampai waktunya tiba, kita saling menjaga ini satu sama lain." Ucap gadis itu.

"Iya, semoga kita dapat berjumpa lagi [Name]."

"Pasti, aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi Sei."

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya kita berpisah. Sayonara [Name]."

"Sayonara Sei..."

.

10 years later...

Akashi Pov*

Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, siswa SMU Teikou yang baru menginjak kelas 1. Usiaku 15 tahun. Aku dididik oleh orangtuaku dengan keras, dan aku harus menjadi yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik. Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku memasuki SMU Teikou, dan hari dimana aku berpisah dengan seorang gadis yang tidak ku ingat namanya tapi tak bisa kulupakan, entah aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi atau tidak, hatiku tak bisa berpaling darinya. Yang tersisa hanyalah setengah liontin tanpa pasangannya , liontin pasangan itu dipegang olehnya entah masih disimpan atau tidak.

Aku menelusuri setiap koridor sekolah, dan mengingat setiap tempatnya, karena aku sengaja datang lebih pagi.

BRUK

Aku menabrak seseorang, bodohnya aku.

"Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja, aku benar benar minta maaf!"

"Ah, tidak tidak. Aku juga yang tidak melihat sekitar. Apa kau murid kelas satu juga?" Tanyaku ramah.

"Iya, aku murid kelas satu juga. Perkenalkan namaku Kanagi [Name] desu. Apa kau juga murid kelas satu?"

"Ha'i, namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Salam kenal Kanagi-san."

"Panggil aku [Name] saja. Aku merasa canggung jika dipanggil seperti itu." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Baiklah, dengan balasannya kau juga bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Sei."

"E-eh? A-apa tidak apa?"

"Aku tidak masalah [Name], panggilan ini sebenarnya panggilan khusus loh."

"A-aku juga tidak keberatan sih... tapi benar boleh nih?"

"Iya [Name]. Sa, ayo bangun, kita telusuri sekolah ini bersama." Ucapku dengan mengulurkan tangannya padanya.

"I-iya, arigatou Sei." Jawabnya dengan menerima uluran tanganku.

'Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya... sangat tidak asing...' batinku bingung. Memang aneh, suasana ini sepertinya tidak asing bagiku.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai?" Ajakku padanya. Dibalas dengan anggukannya.

Kami mulai mengitari sekitar sekolah, satu persatu orang pun sudah mulai berdatangan menjadi lebih ramai, dan tak terasa sudah saatnya upacara penerimaan murid baru. Kami pun menuju aula dan mencari tempat duduk yang tepat.

"Akashicchi!" Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini.

"Kise kah? Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya." Gumamku pelan.

"Kocchi Akashicchi! Kami sudah menyiapkan tempat duduk untukmu. Aku, Kurokocchi, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, dan Momocchi sudah menunggumu -ssu!"

"Baiklah, aku kesana." Sahutku padanya, aku mengajak [Name] juga untuk duduk disebelahku.

"Oi, kita sudah tak lama bertemu tapi kebiasaanmu tak berubah, nanodayo!" Keluh Midorima pada Kise. Memang, teman temanku tak berubah dari dulu.

"Memang kenapa -ssu?"

"Ki-chan, Mido-rin! Sudahlah... ampun deh kalian berdua."

"*nyam* iya, berisik banget sih... *nyam nyam*"

"Hei, jangan ganggu tidurku dong!" Ucap Aomine yang menguap lebar, di sambut dengan jitakannya Kuroko. Ah, mereka ini...

"Itte! Hei, kenapa kau memukulku Tetsu?!"

"Jangan tidur dulu, acaranya sudah mau mulai."

Aku sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah laku teman teman semasa SMP ku, dan aku tak menyangka bisa kembali bersama saat SMU.

Normal Pov*

Sejak tadi teman teman Akashi memandangimu dengan ekspresi wajah bertanya tanya 'siapa dia? kenapa dia bersama Akashi?' seperti itu yang tergambarkan di wajah mereka.

"Um... Akashicchi, dari tadi aku penasaran... perempuan yang ada di sebelahmu siapa -ssu?" Tanya Kise penasaran.

"Ah, ini Kanagi [Name]. Dia kenalan baru ku." Jelas Akashi, dan mereka semua tersenyum padamu.

"Kanagi [Name], desu. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan [Name] saja."

"Teman Akashicchi ya? Salam kenal, aku Kise Ryouta -ssu!"

"Salam kenal juga Kise-kun."

"Midorima Shintarou, nanodayo. Jika kau membutuhkan lucky item, panggil saja aku nanodayo."

"He-eeh... Iya."

"Jangan dengarkan dia, dia itu maniak oha-asa. Namaku Aomine Daiki."

"Salam kenal Aomine-kun."

"Teman Aka-chin? Aku Murasakibara Atsushi, apa kau mau maiubou ini~?"

"Ah, iie arigatou. Salam kenal Murasakibara-kun."

"Namaku Momoi Satsuki, salam kenal ya [Name]-chan! Kamu juga bisa panggil aku Satsuki"

"Salam kenal juga, um... Satsuki."

"Ano... kamu [Name]?"

"... Te-Tetsuya-kun?"

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Akashi.

"I-iya, aku teman masa kecil Tetsuya-kun."

"Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi [Name]."

"Aku juga terkejut Tetsuya-kun."

Kalian semua berbincang bincang seakan sudah mengenal lama. Dan Akashi menatap kau dan Kuroko dengan sangat penasaran.

.

Setelah upacara penerimaan selesai, kalian ingin mencari dimana kelas yang kalian akan tempati satu tahun kedepan. Tapi Akashi menyuruh teman temannya untuk duluan, dan kini hanya ada kau dan Akashi di taman.

"[Name], boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Bertanya apa? Apa kamu masih penasaran kenapa aku bisa mengenal Tetsuya-kun?"

"Iya, tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Terlihat dari raut wajahmu Sei."

"Jadi? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Hanya sebatas sahabat saja. Dulu, aku mempunyai dua sahabat laki laki, tapi yang kuingat hanya Tetsuya-kun. Padahal, sahabatku yang satu itu adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku."

"[Name]... kenapa kau bisa sama denganku?"

Kau memandang Akashi bingung "Maksudmu?"

'Apa wanita yang selama ini kurindukan adalah kau [Name]? Tapi... apakah benar?' Batin Akashi ragu.

"Ah, tidak. Lebih baik kita menyusul yang lain."

"Benar juga, baiklah ayo Sei." Ajakmu dan kalian menyusul semuanya ke papan pengumuman.

.

"Hueee... aku beda kelas sama Kurokocchi! Kenapa aku bisa sekelas sama orang kayak gini?!" Teriak Kise dengan menunjuk Aomine jijik.

"Siapa yang kau bilang orang kayak gitu hah Kise?!" Balas Aomine gak mau kalah, dan mulai kejar kejaran mereka yang dicuekin oleh teman temannya.

'Aku sekelas dengan Sei, dan Midorima-kun. Untunglah...' Batinmu sambil menghela nafas.

"Muk-kun, Tetsu-kun kita sekelas! Mohon bantuannya untuk satu tahun kedepan yaa!"

"Sama sama Sa-chin" Ucap Murasakibara.

"Otagaishimasu, Momoi-san." Ucap Kuroko sedikit tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Nanti kita bertemu lagi semuanya." Ucap Akashi dan kalian semua berpisah masing masing ke kelas yang sudah ditetapkan.

.

.

Reader's Pov*

Kelas 1-1

Ya, ini kelasku bersama Sei dan Midorima-kun, Setelah perkenalan diri masing masing, saat ini walikelas kami sedang membentuk struktur pengurus kelas.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau menjadi ketua kelas?" Tanya Walikelas ku dan semuanya terdiam, seperti tidak ada yang mau menjadi ketua kelas, tapi tiba tiba Sei angkat tangan.

"Sensei, saya beserdia menjadi ketua kelas." Ucapnya dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Baiklah Akashi, kau boleh maju ke depan." Ucap sensei itu dan akhirnya Sei pun maju dan berdiri di depan kami semua.

"Ja, aku akan bertanya, siapa yang bersedia menjadi wakil ketua kelas? Jika tidak ada yang bersedia, aku akan menunjuk salah satu dari kalian." Ucap Sei dengan suara agak lantang, dan seperti saat tadi, semuanya terdiam seperti tidak ada yang mau memegang jabatan itu. Tapi bukannya aku tidak mau menjadi pengurus kelas, aku sudah menetapkan akan menjadi apa.

Dan, syukurlah Midorima-kun mau menjadi wakil ketua kelas. Lalu Midorima-kun maju ke depan juga.

"Selanjutnya, siapa yang bersedia menjadi sekertaris?" Tanya kembali Sei, inilah yang telah kutunggu sejak tadi.

"Aku bersedia menjadi sekertaris." Ucapku dengan bangkit dari bangku ku, dan maju ke depan juga.

Setelah itu selanjutnya telah dipilih Bendara, S. Kebersihan, S. Pendidikan, S. Kedisiplinan, dan sebagainya.

Karena sudah selesai pembentukan pengurus kelas, murid segera dibubarkan karena hari ini hanya kegiatan itulah yang dilakukan untuk hari pertama.

Saat aku sudah membereskan barang barangku, tiba tiba aku dan Sei dipanggil oleh sensei.

"Kanagi dan Akashi, bisakah sensei minta tolong sebentar saja sebelum kalian pulang? Tolong catatkan absen piket per hari untuk sensei."

"Baiklah sensei, kami akan membuatnya." Ucap Sei, sementara aku hanya mengangguk. Lalu, sensei itu pergi ke ruang guru dan dia meminta kami untuk mengantarkannya nanti.

"Akashi, jangan lama lama, kami tidak mau menunggumu terlalu lama, bu-bukan berarti aku peduli padamu." Ucap Midorima-kun, yang ingin meninggalkan kelas. Oh, aku tahu sekarang kalau Midorima-kun itu tsundere.

"Midorima, bilang pada semuanya, kalian bisa pulang duluan. Aku tidak mau kalian menunggu hanya karena aku." Ucap Sei sebelum Midorima-kun pergi dari kelas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok." dan akhirnya Midorima-kun meninggalkan kelas, sisanya hanya aku dan Sei yang berada di kelas saat ini.

"[Name], ayo kita kerjakan." Panggil Sei padaku, dan aku hanya mengangguk lalu kami mengerjakannya bersama sama.

.

.

Normal Pov*

Setelah selesai mencatat absen piket kelas, kalian mengantarkannya ke ruang guru sesuai permintaan wali kelas kalian, dan setelah berpamitan, kalian segera merapihkan barang kalian dan menuju ke loker untuk mengganti uwabaki yang dipakai dengan sepatu.

Saat di loker kau ditanyakan sesuatu dengan Akashi.

"[Name], kau pulang sendiri atau bagaimana?" Tanya Akashi padamu.

"Tidak, aku sudah dijemput oleh pengawal pribadiku, Sei sendiri bagaimana?" Tanyamu kembali padanya.

"Aku juga sudah dijemput, sebenarnya aku malas dijemput terus, karena rasanya hidupku jadi tidak bebas." Ucap Akashi yang sudah selesai memakai sepatu, begitu juga denganmu.

"Kau benar Sei, rasanya hidupku juga tidak bebas." Ucapmu kembali, lalu kalian berjalan ke gerbang bersama.

Saat sampai di gerbang sekolah, sudah terlihat 2 mobil mewah. Yang satu adalah milik keluargamu dan milik keluarga Akashi.

"Ja, mata ashita Sei." Ucapmu yang akan menaiki mobil.

"Mata ashita [Name]." Begitu juga dengan Akashi, lalu kalian berdua berpisah melalui arah yang berbeda.

.

.

Akashi Pov*

Saat aku sampai dirumah, seperti biasa aku disambut baik oleh para butler beserta maid yang melayani di rumahku ini.

Sebelum pulang sekolah aku diberi kabar agar cepat pulang karena Tou-sama ingin memberitahukan aku hal penting mengenai urusan keluarga, ya... begini lah keluargaku, banyak bisnis dengan perusahaan ternama.

"Seijuurou-sama, apa mau saya antar ke ruang pertemuan anda dengan Masaomi-sama?" Tanya salah satu butler di sampingku.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri."

Aku terus berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, dan akhirnya aku sampai disana, baiklah, aku harus menyiapkan mentalku.

Tok... Tok...

"Masuklah Seijuurou." Ucap Tou-sama dari balik pintu, dan aku membuka pintu tersebut lalu mendekat padanya, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Tou-sama.

"Apa yang ingin Tou-sama bicarakan denganku?" Tanyaku dengan sopan seperti biasanya.

"Hari ini jam 7 malam, keluarga kita diundang oleh Kanagi Corp., Tou-sama ingin kau ikut bersama dengan Kaa-sama dalam acara itu."

"Untuk apa aku ikut?" Tanyaku.

"Untuk mengenalkanmu dengan dunia pekerjaan yang kelak nanti Akashi Corp. akan kau teruskan."

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu Tou-sama." Ucapku sopan dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu lalu menuju kamarku.

Saat sampai dikamarku, ku rebahkan tubuhku ke futon yang selalu ku pakai untuk tidur, dan sepertinya ada yang mengganjal... seperti-

'Kanagi... itu kan nama keluarganya [Name]? Apa maksudnya ini? Apa ini kebetulan? Atau hanya hubungan bisnis saja yang Tou-sama bicarakan tadi? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi perasaan apa ini, seperti akan ada yang mengganggu ku dengan [Name] saat acara nanti, aku harus hati hati saat nanti.' Pikirku sambil menatap liontin ku yang tidak ada pasangan untuk menyatukannya, lalu aku bersiap untuk acara nanti karena aku akan berangkat 4 jam mendatang.

.

.

Reader's Pov*

Aku akhirnya sampai di rumah, dan saat ini sudah pukul 3 sore. Aku harus bergegas karena acara keluargaku akan diadakan pukul 7 malam nanti.

"[Name], kenapa kamu sangat terburu buru?" Tanya Kaa-san dari belakang, dan aku baru menyadari bahwa Kaa-san mengikutiku sejak tadi.

"Ah, Kaa-san, aku mau bersiap untuk acara nanti malam." Ucapku yang masih melangkah cepat menuju kamarku dan Kaa-san ikut bersamaku.

Saat sampai di kamar, aku segera memilih pakaian untuk dipakai. Aku memilih dress selutut coklat muda dengan garis hitam melingkar di pinggang ku dan hanya setengah lengan, lalu aku memakai stocking hitam dan sepatu sandal putih dengan heel tidak terlalu tinggi. Dan aku sengaja tidak memakai make up di wajahku karena memang aku tidak suka dengan hal itu.

"Yosh, selesai. Kaa-san, bagaimana menurut Kaa-san? Cocok tidak?" Tanyaku yang agak sedikit ragu dengan penampilan ku ini.

"Cocok sekali [Name], tanpa make up kamu pun tetap cantik."

"Arigatou Kaa-san." Ucapku padanya.

"Ja, Kaa-san pergi dulu ya, masih banyak yang harus diurus." Ucap Kaa-san, dan aku hanya mengangguk lalu Kaa-san pergi meninggalkan ku.

Setelah itu aku duduk di pinggir kasurku dan mengambil benda yang penting untukku.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi..." Aku terus menatap benda itu. Itu adalah salah satu pasang liontin berbentuk nada yang diberikannya padaku sebagai kenangan untuk mengingatnya, dan jika ada kesempatan mungkin aku akan bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti.

.

Akankah mereka akan bersama kembali?

~To Be Continued~

A/N: Hola minna, ketemu lagi dengan saya! bagaimana dengan fic ini? Maaf kalau sebelumnya fanfic yang saya kerjakan malah jadi hiatus karena kehabisan ide dan sekarang pulang sekolah itu sudah maghrib dan pr banyak, lengkap sudah -_- . Tapi, fic Welcome Back! sedang dalam proses, mohon ditunggu kelanjutannya jika masih ada yang membacanya. Oh iya, mohon beri saran di fic ini agar menjadi pelajaran untuk saya. Ja, mata na! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, and maybe Humor.

Warn: OC, OOC, (maybe) AU, EYD, Typo, Humor gagal, and many more.

Pair: Akashi S. x Reader's x OC (Yasuhisa Kazuto)

.

.

Normal Pov*

7 p.m

Acara yang diadakan oleh keluargamu sudah di mulai, lalu kau disambut baik dengan rekan bisnis keluargamu, tapi sebenarnya kau kurang menyukai acara meriah seperti ini.

Akhirnya kau diajak untuk menemui rekan bisnis ayahmu yang sangat penting, dan salah satunya adalah perusahaan yang baru saja sukses.

Saat kau menemui salah satu keluarga dari rekan bisnis yang dibicarakan ayahmu tadi, kau merasa tak percaya.

"S-S-Sei?" Tanyamu kaget melihat Akashi di sini.

"Konbanwa [Name]." Ucap Akashi sedikit tersenyum padamu dan membuat muka mu memerah.

"Oh, jadi kalian saling mengenal? Padahal baru saja akan aku kenalkan." Ucap ayahmu dan ayahnya Akashi mengangguk.

"Otou-san, Masaomi-ojii-san, kami ini satu sekolah dan baru hari ini kami berkenalan." Ucapmu pada kedua orangtua itu.

"Kalian baru berkenalan?" Tanya Akashi Masaomi pada putranya.

"Ha'i, dan kami satu kelas." Ucap Akashi pada ayahnya.

Lalu kedua orangtua itu akhirnya mulai berbicara soal bisnis, kau dan Akashi hanya bisa diam di samping ayah kalian masing masing, dan lama lama kalian menjadi bosan. Lalu, kau dan Akashi meminta izin untuk melihat acara lainnya.

"Tou-sama, aku dan [Name] ingin melihat acara lain, apakah boleh?" Tanya Akashi.

"Silahkan saja." Ucap Masaomi padanya.

"[Name], tolong pandu Seijuurou kalau dia tak tahu rute rumah kita. Tapi kalian harus kembali pukul 9 malam nanti ke aula ya, karena acara utamanya akan dimulai." Ucap Ayahmu padamu dan kau hanya mengangguk saja, lalu kau pergi bersama Akashi.

.

.

Setelah berjalan menjauhi kedua orangtua kalian, kau dan Akashi bingung mau kemana.

"[Name], kau punya usul kita pergi kemana?" Tanya Akashi.

"Hmm... kemana ya... Ah! Kita ke balkon saja Sei, bagaimana?" Balasmu padanya.

"Sepertinya itu bagus, ayo kita ke sana." Ucap Akashi setuju dan kalian pun pergi ke balkon.

Kau melangkah bersama Akashi menuju balkon ditengah kerumunan para tamu undangan ayahmu, dan akhirnya pun kalian sampai di balkon.

Akashi memandang tak percaya pemandangan dari balkon ini.

"Aku terkejut dengan pemandangan ini, bagaimana bisa seindah ini [Name]?" Tanya Akashi yang masih tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi memang sangat indah pemandangan dari sini Sei." Kau juga menatap pemandangan yang terpampang di depan matamu.

Tak sadar kau meneteskan air mata.

"A-are... kenapa?" Kau mengusap air matamu yang terus menetes, Akashi lalu memandangmu.

"Ada apa [Name]? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Akashi sedikit khawatir.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi... sepertinya aku pernah mengalami hal ini bersama seseorang dulu..." Ucap kau yang masih menangis.

'Jadi, bukan hanya aku saja yang merasakannya, kau juga merasakannya ya [Name]... tapi, kenapa kita bisa merasakan hal yang sama?' Pikir Akashi, lalu Akashi menghapus air matamu.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Sebenarnya... aku juga merasakan seperti yang kau rasakan." Ucap Akashi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh?"

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku, apakah kau wanita yang pernah membuat janji denganku sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Akashi dengan rasa penasaran.

"Maksudmu? Tunggu, aku masih tidak mengerti Sei." Tanya kau yang masih bingung.

"Apa kau mempunyai sebuah liontin?" Tanya Akashi dengan perasaan gugup.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kau meraba leher belakangmu, melepaskan kalung yang kau pakai dan menunjukkannya pada Akashi.

Akashi melihat liontin itu, dan dia sangat kaget melihat hal itu, lalu dia juga mengeluarkan kalung dengan sebuah liontin dari sakunya, juga menunjukkan padamu.

"I-itu... bukankah itu pasangan dari liontin ku yang dia tunjukkan padaku?" Tanya kau yang masih tidak percaya melihat sebuah liontin tanpa pasangan itu.

"Sebentar [Name], bagaimana kalau kita coba satukan?" Usul Akashi, dan kau mengangguk, lalu kau dan Akashi menyatukan liontin itu, dan hasilnya...

"Liontin ini... menyatu?" Tanya Akashi masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Sei... jadi kau adalah..."

GREB

"Aku akhirnya menemukanmu..." Ucap Akashi memelukmu dengan erat, seperti tidak ingin melepaskanmu.

"Sei... Aku sangat merindukanmu... sudah 10 tahun berlalu ya..." Ucapmu membalas pelukannya.

"Aku sudah menunggu hal ini bertahun tahun Sei." Ucapmu dan kalian melepaskan pelukan yang kalian lakukan.

"Maka dari itu, jangan menangis lagi ya... ada aku disini [Name]." Ucap Akashi tersenyum padamu.

"Maaf [Name]-sama, anda dan Seijuurou-sama telah ditunggu oleh kedua orangtua anda." Ucap salah satu butler yang dirumahmu.

"Baiklah, ini sudah saatnya kita kembali ke aula." Ajak Akashi padamu.

"Ha'i." Balasmu dan kalian pergi ke aula.

.

.

Saat sampai di aula, kalian bertemu dengan orangtua kalian masing-masing.

"Apakah kami telat?" Tanya kalian berdua pada orangtua kalian masing masing.

"Tidak, kalian tepat waktu. Sebenarnya acara utamanya baru saja mau dimulai 15 menit lagi." Ucap Ayahmu pada kalian berdua dan kau yang dari tadi penasaran pun bertanya.

"Memangnya acara utamanya apa Otou-san?" Tanyamu padanya.

"Tentang perusahaan keluarga Yasuhisa yang baru sukses." Jawab ayahmu.

"Kanagi-san, anakmu sangat cantik sekali... sungguh beruntung sekali anda." Puji Akashi Shiori, ibu dari Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ara, terimakasih Akashi-san. Putramu juga sangat tampan seperti ayahnya." Balas Ibumu memuji Akashi.

Dan kalian saling menatap sebentar dan kemudian kalian sama sama memalingkan ke arah berlawanan.

"Okaa-sama, Tou-sama ada dimana?" Tanya Akashi pada ibunya.

"Tou-sama sedang menerima telepon dari rekan bisnisnya, dia ke luar sebentar. Katanya nanti dia akan kembali jika acara sudah akan dimulai." Ucap Akashi Shiori pada putranya.

"Oh... kukira kemana."

"S-Sei... boleh ku pegang tanganmu...? Aku takut terpisah..." Ucapmu berbisik padanya, dan Akashi sedikit terkekeh.

"Baiklah [Name]." Ucap Akashi tersenyum lalu acara pun dimulai.

.

.

Acara pun dimulai, dimulai dari perayaan perusahaan Yasuhisa, dan kau merasa ada seseorang yang kau sangat kenal.

'Yasuhisa... itu bukannya nama keluarganya Yasuhisa-kun?' Pikirmu bingung.

"Otou-san, yang sedang bersama Yasuhisa-san itu anaknya?" Tanyamu ragu.

"Iya, benar, hmm... ada apa [Name] memangnya?" Tanya ayahmu padamu.

"Berarti benar, yang disampingnya itu Yasuhisa-kun, Otou-san. Dia sahabat SD ku." Jelasmu pada Ayahmu, sementara Akashi terus mendengarkannya.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kamu sapa dia ya, Otou-san juga mau bertemu dengan ayahnya." Jelas ayahmu dan kau mengangguk mengerti.

"Seii... nanti temani aku ya?" Tanyamu pada Akashi.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin bicara denganmu lebih lama." Ucap Akashi, dan kau tersenyum padanya.

Saat acara selesai, kau bersama Akashi pergi menemui anak dari keluarga Yasuhisa, Yasuhisa Kazuto.

"Yasuhisa-kun, sudah lama tidak jumpa ya." Sapamu padanya.

"Kau kan... [Name]? Wah, sudah lama tidak jumpa ya." Ucapnya mengingatmu lalu menghampiri kalian berdua.

"Selamat atas kesuksesan perusahaan keluargamu." Ucap Akashi padanya.

"Terimakasih, kalau tidak salah kau dari keluarga Akashi ya?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Akashi Seijuurou, salam kenal." Ucap Akashi padanya, lalu dia menjabat tangan Akashi.

"Yasuhisa Kazuto, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Kazuto kembali.

"Oh iya, Yasuhisa-kun sekarang sekolah dimana?" Tanyamu pada Kazuto.

"Aku? Aku sekarang sekolah di SMU Teikou, di kelas 1-3." Ucapnya yang membuat kalian berdua terkejut.

"A-apa? Kami juga sekolah di sana." Ucap kalian berdua, dan Kazuto pun merasa tidak percaya.

"Wah, itu kebetulan sekali. [Name], Akashi, mulai sekarang kita berteman ya." Ucapnya pada kalian berdua.

"Sama-sama."

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang, sampai jumpa di sekolah ya." Ucap Kazuto dan meninggalkan kalian berdua.

"[Name], aku juga harus pulang. Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Akashi padamu lalu pergi meninggalkanmu dan kau pun kembali ke rumahmu.

Kau melangkah menuju kamarmu, dan merebahkan badan di kasurmu.

Tetapi saat baru saja merebahkan diri, kau teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, aku harus mengisi buku harianku." Gumammu pelan, lalu melangkah ke meja belajarmu.

"Hari ini aku sangat senang sekali, aku bisa bertemu dengannya kembali, kami akan memulainya dari awal kembali." Begitulah isi tulisan di buku harian yang kau tulis hari ini, dan kau memutuskan untuk tidur karena sudah mengantuk.

~To Be Continued~

A/N: Hai minna, ketemu lagi yaa! Makasih banget buat yang udah follow dan fav, itu yang buat saya semangat lanjut. Dan juga terimakasih sudah mereview chapter pertama. Dan mohon sarannya juga di chapter kedua ini! See you next chapter! 


End file.
